1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to methods for improving data processing systems, and in particular to methods for maintaining data integrity within data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for conditionally deleting data objects within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common within known data processing systems to group a plurality of data objects or documents within a library service so that these data objects may be utilized and/or temporarily removed by users within the system. As is typical in these known systems, the ability of a particular user to utilize or temporarily remove a particular data object is selectively defined by setting forth a level of authority which that user may enjoy with regard to a particular data object.
For example, a particular user may be authorized to read a particular document but not to copy or delete that document. However, in the case of each document within a data processing service, a particular user designated as the owner of that document, or a user given the highest level of authority with regard to that document, may specify that a particular document be deleted from the library service wherein that document is maintained.
This particular activity can create a problem in known data processing system environments in that a document owner or a user with sufficient authority may request that a document be deleted and have the library service responsible for that document delete the document, regardless of whether the document is in use or temporarily removed from the library service by a second user. In the case of a document which has been temporarily removed, known library services will delete all references to that document and an error message will be generated upon an attempt by a second user to check the document back into the library service. Of course, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the deletion of a document by the document owner while the document is in use by a second user will clearly have a negative impact on data integrity and perceived user-friendliness within the data processing system.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for a method and system whereby the deletion of a document from a library service within a data processing system may be conditioned upon the document being resident within the library service and not being currently in use by a second user.